Willkommen zurück
by Highlilly12
Summary: Severus hat ein Probelm. Ein wirklich großes Probelm, das ungewöhnliche Lösungswege fordert AU


5 Jahre waren seid dem Untergang von Voldemort vergangen. 1 Jahr der Verwirrung. 3 Jahre voll Wachstum und Neuaufbau und jetzt 1 Jahr voller Schmerz und erneutem Krieg.

Voldemort war von einem neuen dunklen Lord abgewechselt worden. Ein Lord unter dem Zeichen eines schwarzen Phönixs. Die Ironie war unglaublich. Der dunkle Lord benutzte das Zeichen des Mannes, der seinen Vorgänger zerstört hatte. Viele glaubten, dass Harry Potter hinter der Maske des neuen Lords steckte, dessen Namen man weder kannte noch auszusprechen wagte.

Severus war ein vernünftiger Mann. Er bildete sich nicht ein, wieder als Spion arbeiten zu können, nachdem er im letzten Krieg als solcher enttarnt worden war. Dies hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab Hogwarts so gut wie ihm möglich war, zu schützen. Als Schuldirektor standen ihm Mittel zur Verfügung, die vor Jahren seine wildesten Träume überschritten hatten. Doch jetzt wurde es Zeit, dass er sein zu Hause verließ und Hilfe holte. All seine Recherchen gaben ihm nur einen Weg um den neuen Krieg zu beenden. Keine Prophezeiung war gemacht worden, kein Held, wie beim letzten Mal, kein Zauberspruch konnte die Bedrohung beenden.

Zeit für drastische Maßnahmen. Und wer in der Zaubererwelt drastisch sagt, meint in der Muggelwelt völlig abwegig, suizidal und mit einer minimalen Chance auf Erfolg.

Severus beendete das Packen und ergriff die Feder, die ihn, mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Satz, zu einem verlassenen Wald brachte. Die Bäume waren gigantisch, dicht und schier unendlich alt. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und trat dann auf die Bäume zu. Stumm flehte er um Einlass, schwor seine guten Absichten und legte sein Innerstes den ruhigen Strängen von Magie dar, die von den Bäumen ausgingen. Ewig stand er so dort und hatte noch immer keinen Einlass gewährt bekommen. Zusehends wurde es schwerer und schwerer die Panik zu unterdrücken. Niemand trat vor diese Bäume und kehrte wieder um. Wer würdig war wurde hindurch gelassen, wer nicht… Das wusste niemand. Wahrscheinlich jedoch nichts Angenehmes oder Kurzfristiges.

Er wäre fast davon gelaufen, als die einer der Bäume ihm den Weg frei machte. Erleichtert und doch besorgt ging Severus vorsichtig durch die, sich ihm darbietende, Lücke. Sein Zauberstab wäre jetzt eine Erleichterung gewesen. Doch wenn die Legende stimmte, würde er nicht willkommen sein, wenn er mit gezückter Waffe hereinkam.

Langsam wurde es heller. Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels schien hell. Sonnenlicht hüllte ihn ein und er war kurzzeitig geblendet.

„Was ist euer Begehr?" schallte ihm eine ruhige weibliche Stimme entgegen.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau in einem langen blauen Gewand. Hinter ihr stand in einem großen Halbkreis eine Unzahl von verhüllten Gestalten. Die Legende war wahr. Severus war erleichterter als je zuvor. Der Rat der Weisen existierte.

„Ich komme um eure Hilfe zu erbitten ehrwürdiger Rat. Ein neuer dunkler Lord ist aus der Asche des letzten auferstanden und tötet. Bitte, helft uns."

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille. Nur das Gesicht der Frau verriet, dass eine Diskussion statt fand. Ihre Augen gingen von einem zum anderen und ihre Miene drückte eine Vielzahl von Emotionen aus. Severus wurde zusehends mulmiger, als ihr Gesicht zusehends wütender wurde. Ein Streit schien vor ihm ausgetragen zu werden und er konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts hören.

„Der Rat ist zu einem Entschluss gekommen." Sagte sie mit einer bei weitem weniger gefassten Stimme, als am Anfang.

„Einer der Unsrigen wird mit Ihnen gehen und die Bedrohung aus der Welt schaffen."

Einer der Ihrigen? Merlin!!!

Es heißt Merlin sein ein Mitglied des Rates gewesen und wenn auch diese Legende stimmte, dann konnte das Ratsmitglied nie mehr hierher zurückkehren. Niemand betrat Avalon zwei Mal im Leben, auch nicht ihre Priester.

Eine der Gestalten löste sich aus dem Kreis und trat neben Severus. Das Gesicht war verhüllt, doch die aufrechte Haltung sprach zu Severus von Würde und Macht.

Sein neuer Begleiter verbeugte sich tief vor dem Rat und ging dann durch das Tor, durch das Severus gekommen war.

Severus verbeugte sich ebenfalls, stammelte seinen Dank und folgte.

Am Ausgang angekommen, starrte Severus den Mann an. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst ein Mal nach Hogwarts gehen und sie sich ausruhen. Sie sehen etwas mitgenommen aus."

Sah er wirklich so schlimm aus? Wieso Hogwarts? Woher wusste er von Hogwarts? Dumme Frage. Er war ein Mitglied des Ältesten Rates.

„Bitte, Direktor Snape, setzen sie ihr Occolumencyschild ein. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dem Geschrei. Was ihre Fragen angeht: Ja, sie sehen recht schlimm aus; Hogwarts, weil sie dort wohnen; Und woher ich Hogwarts kenne? Ich bin dort zur Schule gegangen und das hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Rat zu tun."

Severus kratzte die letzten Überreste seiner Konzentration zusammen und zauberte einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts. Ehrfurchtsvoll bot er die Feder dem Fremden dar, der ohne zögern sowohl die Feder, als auch Severus Hand ergriff. Warme Hände: dachte Severus hinter seinem Schild, als er nach Hause wirbelte.

Kaum angekommen fiel Severus erschöpft in seinen Sessel. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Sein Gast nahm in einem der Besucherstühle Platz und zauberte mit einer Handbewegung Tee herbei, den Severus dankend entgegennahm. Beruhigungstrank! Schrie sein Kopf auf: Wie kann er Beruhigungstrank zaubern?

„Habe ich nicht. Ich habe welchen aus der Viole in meiner Hand die kurze Strecke portiert. Sehen sie?" sagte er und hielt Severus eine halb volle Viole mit Beruhigungstrank hin.

„Auch Ratsmitglieder kochen nur mit Wasser. Trinken sie lieber ihren Tee. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für sie, bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach dem neuen dunklen Lord machen können."

„Wir?" fragte Severus und trank weiter seinen Tee.

„Nun. Wenn sie nicht mitwollen lässt sich das einrichten. Da sie jedoch die Mühe auf sich genommen haben den Rat aufzusuchen, haben sie es sich eigentlich verdient persönlich zu sehen, wie ihr Wunsch erfüllt wird."

Severus ging es schon viel besser. Sein Kopf schwirrte nicht mehr und eine tiefe Gelassenheit hatte ihn ergriffen. Von Wegen „Kochen nur mit Wasser". Eine halbe Viole Beruhigungstrank hätte nicht ein Mal einen Bruchteil dieser Wirkung haben dürfen. Vorsichtig stellte er seine Tasse mit einem kleinen Rest wieder ab. Mit etwas Glück würde er den Inhalt später in Ruhe analysieren können.

„Fertig?"

„Ja." Hoffentlich lässt er jetzt nicht die Tasse verschwinden.

Zwei Sekunden später war die Tasse das letzte, woran er dachte. Vor ihm saß Harry Potter. Ein circa 20 Jahre älterer, gut aussehender und mächtiger Harry Potter, aber zweifelsohne Harry Potter.

Severus Kinn klappte auf. Klappte wieder zu. Klappte auf. Und ging schließlich wieder zu.

„Oh."

„Wie soll ich beweisen, dass ich es wirklich bin?"

„Ist das ein Scherz? Wer sonst außer Harry Potter würde es fertig bringen zu verschwinden um dann als Mitglied des hohen Rates zurückzukommen. Also ich bin Restlos überzeugt."

„Schade."

„Wenn sie darauf bestehen. Welche Farbe hatte meine Kleidung in der Erinnerung, die sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr in meinem Pensive gesehen haben?"

*************hier einfügen*************************************************

„Klingt echt genug."

„Jetzt wo das aus dem Weg ist: Ich brauche alle Informationen, die sie mir über den dunklen Lord geben können."

„Er tauchte erst Mals vor fast zwei Jahren auf. Eine Nachbarschaft in Surrey ging in Flammen auf. Im Zentrum der Verwüstung war das Bild eines schwarzen Phönix auf den Boden gebrannt."

„Langusterweg?"

„Unter anderem. Ein Paar Monate später verschwand Dolores Umbridge aus dem Krankenhaus. Aus ihr Bett war ein schwarzer Phönix gebrannt. Dann war wieder Ruhe. Bis vor 11 Monaten. Am 1 August begannen Überfälle auf alles Mögliche. Scheinbar völlig wahllos greifen völlig schwarz gekleidete und maskierte Männer Mal ein Dorf, Mal ein Haus, Mal einen Park an. Selbst die Uhrzeit ist unberechenbar. Ob Tag oder Nacht spielt keine Rolle. Die einzige Konstante ist die Visitenkarte: der schwarze Phönix."

„Und dafür mussten sie Hilfe holen?"

„Er versetzt die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken. Niemand weiß, wer es ist. Niemand weiß, wer als nächstes dran ist. Und nie wurde einer dieser Angreifer gefasst."

„Verstehe. Kommen sie. Wir gehen jemanden besuchen."

Severus stand bereitwillig auf und trat zu Potter, der ihm ein leeres Blatt Papier entgegenhielt. Einen unangenehmen Flug später standen sie vor einem großen palastähnlichen Gebäude.

Selbstbewusst ging Potter auf das Haustor zu und klopfte.

Sekunden später öffnete ein Hauself das Tor.

„Ja bitte?"

„Wir würden gerne mit dem Herren des Hauses sprechen."

„Der Master ist leider zurzeit indisponiert. Möchten Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Ja bitte. Sagen Sie ihm bitte Harry steht vor seinem Tor. Ich werde hier noch einen Augenblick warten, falls er doch disponiert sein sollte."

„Wie sie wünschen Sir." Sagte der Elf und schloss das Tor wieder.

„Kenne ich den Herrn?"

„Ja."

„Mein Master wünscht sie und ihren Begleiter zu empfangen. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Das Gebäude war von innen ebenso imposant wie von außen. Der Elf führte sie zielstrebig zu einer wunder schönen Bibliothek. An einer Wand befand eine Sitzecke an einem Kamin. Die Sessel waren sehr hoch und sahen gemütlich aus. Auf das Zeichen des Elfes hin steuerte Severus auf das Sofa zu, als aus einem der Sessel, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür standen, jemand aufstand. Ohne Severus zu beachten ging der Herr des Hauses an ihm vorbei. Noch vier Schritte und Draco Malfoy küsste Harry als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.

Severus drehte sich der Magen um. Er war in Malfoys Haus. Das alleine hätte ihn nervös gemacht, aber irgendetwas daran, dass Malfoy Potter küsste ließ seine Alarmglocken läuten.

Mit sanfter aber unerbittlicher Gewalt brach Potter den Kuss, führt Malfoy zu seinem Sessel zurück und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Hallo Draco."

Malfoy starrte ihn nur an.

„Ich bin sicher du erinnerst dich noch an Direktor Snape."

„Ja." Kam es knapp zurück. Malfoy blickte nicht für eine Sekunde in Severus Richtung. Potter hätte auch einen Kommentar über das Wetter machen können.

Dann verengten sich Malfoys Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Warst du die letzten Jahre bei ihm?"

„Nein."

Das schien die richtige Antwort zu sein. Malfoy schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Wirst du bleiben?"

„Ich kann nicht zurück dahin, wo ich war."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Malfoys Zügen aus.

Dies war der Augenblick, als bei Severus das Licht anging. Wie hatte er nur so bescheuert sein können. Es war doch alles die ganze Zeit direkt vor seinen Augen gewesen.

„Gut."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du es getan hast? Du wolltest, dass ich zurückkomme?"

„Was getan?"

Und Severus hätte ihm in diesem Augenblick geglaubt, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit mit absoluter Gewissheit vor sich sehen würde.

„Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen."

„Du kamst nicht wieder."

„Ich habe nie versprochen zurückzukehren."

„Es hat doch funktioniert."

„Ja. Das hat es."

„Es ist mir egal, dass du mich nicht liebst. Du bist zurück."

„Um dich zu töten."

Malfoy lächelte nur.

„Leb wohl." Sagte Harry bevor Draco Malfoy scheinbar ohne jede Ursache tot in seinem Sessel zusammen sackte. Das gleiche Lächeln blieb auf seinen Zügen.

Harry erhob sich und Severus folgte seinem Vorbild. Ein weiteres Stück Papier brachte sie zurück in das Büro in Hogwarts. Mit erstarrter Mine setzte sich Harry wieder in den Sessel, den er erst vor kurzer Zeit verlassen hatte.

„Sie hatten Recht. Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Als keine Antwort kam, sprach Severus weiter. Der Beruhigungstrank erlaubte ihm völlig klar und ohne größere Beunruhigung die Situation zu analysieren.

„Ich wusste, wie besessen Malfoy schon als Kind von ihnen war. Natürlich habe ich gesehen, wie wütend er war, als sie verschwanden. Der Phönix. Völlig klar. Er wollte sie zurückrufen, auf die einzige Art, von der er wusste, dass sie garantiert funktionieren würde: ein dunkler Lord werden."

„Was war das für ein Versprechen, von dem sie geredet haben?"

„Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, habe ich ihm versprochen, dass wenn er verspricht nicht zu werden wie sein Vater, ich verspreche, dass falls ich je zurückkehre ich ihm eine Chance geben würde."

„Und was wenn er sein Versprechen gehalten hätte?"

„Dann hätte ich meines gehalten."

„und wären nicht wieder zurückgekommen." Beendete Severus.

„Ich wäre so oder so in 32 Tagen zurückgekehrt. Niemand kann länger als fünf Jahre in Avalon bleiben und dann zurückgehen."

Severus wusste nicht was er noch hinzufügen sollte, also nahm er sich den Inhalt der zurückgelassenen Teetasse vor und überließ Harry seinen Gedanken.


End file.
